Loving You - Sistar
Descripción *'Título:' Loving U (러빙유).160px|right *'Artista:' Sistar. *'Mini Album:' Loving U. *'Pista:' #1 *'Género:' Kpop. *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 28-Junio-201. Video full|center|400px Dasom, Bora, Hyorin y Soyou Romanización Hey cham isanghae jeongmal strange ireon jeok eobseonneunde neol bolttaemada na dugeundugeun tteollineunge When I see your face honja mak sangsangeul hae na pyojeong gwalli andwae michil geot gata tto niga niga bogo sipeoseo I wanna say woo~woo~woo~woo~yeh neo ttaemune geurae meonjeo malhagin sirheunde nae ipgae maemdora Loving U~ U~ na eotteokhae what should I do? jojeori andwae nae mam gojang nabeorin heart jeongsin mot charil mankeum Boy I’m falling in love with U~ U~ na eotteokhae what should I do? neol nochimyeon nan andwae saranghandago Woo~woo~woo~woo~woo~ Woo~woo~woo~woo~woo~woo Baby I’m in love with you~ ok let’s talk about love modu hwiparameul bulmyeo eomeona nareul kkosiryeogo haetdeon namjadeul ijen modu annyeong nae aegyoseogin moksorineun oppaman bureullae (oppaya) eojjeomyeon joha naega sarange ppajyeonna bwa Woo~woo~woo~woo~yeh neo ttaemune geurae meonjeo malhagin sirheunde nae ipgae maemdora Loving U~ U~ na eotteokhae what should I do? jojeori andwae nae mam gojang nabeorin heart jeongsin mot charil mankeum Boy I’m falling in love with U~ U~ na eotteokhae what should I do? neol nochimyeon nan andwae saranghandago Woo~woo~woo~woo~woo~ Woo~woo~woo~woo~woo~woo Baby I’m in love with you~ aetaneun nae mam neomu ginagin bam sumgyeowatdeon neoreul hyanghan mal saranghae Baby I’m in love with U~U~ na eotteoke hae What should I do jojeori andwae nae mam gojang nabeorin heart jeongsin mot charil mankeum Boy I’m falling in love with U~ na eotteokhae what should I do? neol nochimyeon nan andwae saranghandago Woo~woo~woo~woo~woo~ Woo~woo~woo~woo~woo~woo Baby I’m in love with you~ Hello Hello nuni majuchimyeon L. O. L. O. V. E naneun malhae mello mello urin L. O. L. O. V. E. L. O. L. O. V. E I’m only think about~U~U~ Español Hey, es tan extraño, muy extraño Esto nunca habia sucedido antes Pero cada vez que te veo mi corazon late como loco Cuando veo tu rostro empiezo a soñar despierta sola No puedo controlar mi cara Creo que me volvere loca, porque te extraño otra vez Quiero decir woo~woo~woo~woo~si Estoy así por tu culpa, No queria ser la primera en decirlo Pero esta colgando de mis labios Te amo~ te amo~ ¿Que puedo hacer? ¿Que debo hacer? No puedo controlar mis sentimientos, mi corazon no esta funcionando bien Tanto que no puedo llegar a mis sentidos Chico, me estoy enamorando de ti~ ti~ ¿Que puedo hacer? ¿Que debo hacer? No puedo dejarte ir, te amo Woo~woo~woo~woo~woo~ Woo~woo~woo~woo~woo~woo Cariño, estoy enamorada de ti~ Ok hablemos de amor Mientras todos silvan Oh mi! los chicos que antes me perseguian, adios adios a todos ellos Mi tierna voz solo sera para llamarte oppa (hey oppa!) ¿Que puedo hacer? Supongo que me he enamorado Woo~ woo~ woo~ woo~ si Estoy así por tu culpa, No queria ser la primera en decirlo Pero esta colgando de mis labios Te amo~ te amo~ ¿Que puedo hacer? ¿Que debo hacer? No puedo controlar mis sentimientos, mi corazon no esta funcionando bien Tanto que no puedo llegar a mis sentidos Chico, me estoy enamorando de ti~ ti~ ¿Que puedo hacer? ¿Que debo hacer? No puedo dejarte ir, te amo Woo~woo~woo~woo~woo~ Woo~woo~woo~woo~woo~woo Cariño, estoy enamorada de ti~ Mi corazon esta ansioso, las noches son tan largas Las palabras que he guardado para ti...te amo Cariño estoy enamorada de ti~ ti~ ¿Que puedo hacer? ¿Que debo hacer? No puedo controlar mis sentimientos mi corazon no esta funcionando bien Tanto que no puedo llegar a mis sentidos Chico, me estoy enamorando de ti~ ti~ ¿Que puedo hacer? ¿Que debo hacer? No puedo dejarte ir, te amo Woo~ woo~ woo~ woo~ woo~ Woo~ woo~ woo~ woo~ woo~ woo~ Cariño, estoy enamorada de ti~ Hola hola, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan Digo A.M A.M.O.R Melo, melo nuestro A.M A.M.O.R A.M A.M.O.R Solo pienso en ti~ Hangul Hey 참 이상해 정말 strange 이런 적 없었는데 널 볼때마다 나 두근두근 떨리는게 When I see your face 혼자 막 상상을 해 나 표정 관리 안돼 미칠 것 같아 또 니가 니가 보고 싶어서 I wanna say woo~woo~woo~woo~yeh 너 때문에 그래 먼저 말하긴 싫은데 내 입가에 맴돌아 Loving U~ U~ 나 어떡해 what should I do? 조절이 안돼 내 맘 고장 나버린 heart 정신 못 차릴 만큼 Boy I’m falling in love with U~ U~ 나 어떡해 what should I do? 널 놓치면 난 안돼 사랑한다고 Woo~woo~woo~woo~woo~ Woo~woo~woo~woo~woo~woo Baby I’m in love with you~ ok let’s talk about love 모두 휘파람을 불며 어머나 나를 꼬시려고 했던 남자들 이젠 모두 안녕 내 애교석인 목소리는 오빠만 부를래 (오빠야) 어쩌면 좋아 내가 사랑에 빠졌나 봐 Woo~woo~woo~woo~yeh 너 때문에 그래 먼저 말하긴 싫은데 내 입가에 맴돌아 Loving U~ U~ 나 어떡해 what should I do? 조절이 안돼 내 맘 고장 나버린 heart 정신 못 차릴 만큼 Boy I’m falling in love with U~ U~ 나 어떡해 what should I do? 널 놓치면 난 안돼 사랑한다고 Woo~woo~woo~woo~woo~ Woo~woo~woo~woo~woo~woo Baby I’m in love with you~ 애타는 내 맘 너무 기나긴 밤 숨겨왔던 너를 향한 말 사랑해 Baby I’m in love with U~U~ 나 어떻게 해 What should I do 조절이 안돼 내 맘 고장 나버린 heart 정신 못 차릴 만큼 Boy I’m falling in love with U~ 나 어떡해 what should I do? 널 놓치면 난 안돼 사랑한다고 Woo~woo~woo~woo~woo~ Woo~woo~woo~woo~woo~woo Baby I’m in love with you~ Hello Hello 눈이 마주치면 L. O. L. O. V. E 나는 말해 멜로 멜로 우린 L. O. L. O. V. E. L. O. L. O. V. E I’m only think about~U~U~ Datos Categoría:Sistar